Hunger Games 2013 Back to the Future
by elloese
Summary: You'll have to read to find out what happens


"Happy hunger games and May the odds are ever in your favour." Well not for me. But for this year's Hunger Games it's past celebrity special and by that I mean is that the Game maker will go into a time machine and search round the world of 2013, well so far that's the only year they can enter but oh well; I can't build a time machine properly. Well apparently they didn't quite get the concept of you could die and the people thought they were going on who wants to be a millionaire and I don't have a clue what the heck that is.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee Katniss! There a huge spider on that shoe; move it"

"Oh my God Effie I swear there are likes 20 chinchillas in here"

"Yes but they're pink"

"Right but please say you do know how illegal this is and that we could be both executed Effie"

"Of course Katniss but since when have you cared about being legal and when has there not been a time where no-one wanted to kill me! Both capitol and districts want me dead because I suppose I was on your side Katniss"

"What do you mean my side?"

"Well you were the mocking jay for the rebellion against President Snow and I swear he's a vampire also then you killed Coin."

"Do you think I shouldn't have killed her?"

"Well Katniss she tortured my three best friends while I was tortured by the Capitol; what do you think?"

"Yes but that's you Effie you are an escort of the Hunger Games; you watch people die and don't seem to care,"

"Katniss you know it's not like that and I do care allot when our district 12 people die, I'm just not allowed to show it, you don't know how glad I am you didn't die Katniss and its Effie Trinket you're talking to so go to sleep we have another big big day ahead of us tomorrow,"

"God Effie you know that not what I meant" She says annoyingly.

"I'm going to arrange my uggs; we have a big day tomorrow,"

"Up Up" I knock on Katniss' door; her face and hair looks terrible I wish the stylists weren't dead I will always miss them and it reminds me of how close I was to death but we only have two hours to get the train. I haven't even chosen my wig. I shouldn't wear my pink curly one as everyone would recognise me. I should where the aqua one but I can't stand not wearing the pink.

By escaping I will be rebelling, wow imagine that: Effie Trinket a rebel. Well I suppose for Katniss she's a rebel all the time. I can't believe what she told me I was horrified at it. She said when she was in district 12 she would go into the woods with Gale (he was the boy at her first hunger games who said goodbye at the Justice building) well in the woods she would illegally hunt the animals and sell them. Why would anyone do that but if she got caught she could be executed and if that happened there would have never been a rebellion in the first place.

"Katniss as we are going to the Capitol you have to go learn to blend in with the rest of us so like your presentation thingy from the Hunger Games."

She glared intensely at me "Now remember Katniss: smile" I stop "even when I aggravate you"

Next I get her to stumble alone in high heels well if I can do it all day everyday (and I'm have the job of the Hunger Games escorts) then I'm sure she can do it. She just doesn't understand the importance of it all. I continue with walking and how to hitch up her dress as she walks and she has to do that like time so I of course I have to swoop down and yell "not above the ankle" for the 100th time; it's ridiculous.

"Katniss, Katniss," I prod her as she lies on the floor still asleep "you passed out again" "What" she mumbles the "EFFIE!" she shouts bolting upright "but you died, they shot you!"

"Katniss I don't think that is going to distract you at the moment"

"...But how?"

"You know I can't tell you yet but I will tell you how you got here on the train" We've missed the train for the capitol and the next one is a freight train so I will not get on that thing it's impossible but I will make it to the capitol by morning even though the train could be an hour late. Hopefully the odds will be in my favour.

"So Katniss we're way behind schedule and I have to fit my shoe heel? But we will do it" I'm determined. As we step on to the old grey collapsing station, I know some things not wasn't right I can tell things like I've been a hunger games escort long enough that I can tell when they will die and even when I think they will win the die? But oh well that's life. Why waste any time being sad? I'm just going back to being my bright bubbly as ever Effie Trinket.

On the platform we're the only people I suppose who in this district could afford to go to the Capitol and get a train there. I meant the thing is literally ashes but like I said to Katniss at her first hunger games Coal turns to pearls when you put it under enough pressure so maybe something will happen here. Well, Katniss seems really depressed but I really don't understand I mean why would you care so much about here, I loved it but only because it was different that the other districts, but for her what happened that was happy to her within the fence of District 12. She only lived here all her life but wasn't happening. Sometimes these people are so clueless; As if I care about where I went to school and stuff. "There's the train!" I squeal at the top of my voice. But then I suddenly remember: Haymitch is supposed to be here and as annoying as he is we can't leave him behind: All I think about is hurry up, please come. He's always just on time but today we really can't get on the next but we will have to. It's the only way we can escape the Hunger games. God Haymitch still isn't here I'm starting to feel really nervous what if the train leaves without us and we would have to get the next train to reach the capitol and hide from the peacekeepers as if We are captured the hunger games will be forced upon Katniss. They're looking for us now! Being caught is all I can think of the next train is full of peacekeepers . Please not I will die for sure if that happens.

The super speed sleep capitol train glides into the station looking so out-of-place in the ashes of District 12 but no why can't it be late even a messed up schedule is better than this I can't miss this.

Then when I see the train I'm frozen with fear as it begins to leave no speed faster and faster until it's just a speck in the distance. We will never see that train again.

As soon as it disappears I can feel myself on the verge of tears. No. Why did it have to leave, I'm going to die and never do anything else I'll die either here or on the train any choice... I keep thinking ever on over again staring into space. I must look really terrified as Katniss come over on hugs me. I start to cry, "Why does the new government have to exist all they want to do is kill me and my schedule so carefully planned." I think if Haymitch was here on time this would never happen.

Then of course he comes tottering down the platform as drunk as even nearly falling on the rails a few times. Stinking of alcohol he's so confused he tries to hug me. I can't seem to get rid of him. "Hi Dave" he mutters "I'm Effie" I snap before he falls over. Re-adjusting my wig I swiftly step over to a bench and Katniss walks over.

"What's wrong Effie?"

"We have to take that drunken idiot with us," I say sadly.


End file.
